


Favorites

by Jungle321jungle



Series: March Ado About Nothing [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: Roman and Remus just want to know the answer to their question. Janus doesn't want to answer.~~~March ado about Nothing: "Pick who dies"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: March Ado About Nothing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191332
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Favorites

**Favorites**

“Who would you choose?”

“Choose for what?”

“If you had to pick who dies between us.”

Janus paused in confusion before understanding of the question settled on him, “That’s a bit of a morbid question isn't it?”

Remus gave a shrug, “Who would you pick? Virgil said me.”

Janus gave his oldest a slight glare, but his son gave an innocent shrug. “I was doing my homework and they wouldn’t leave me alone. Do you want me to fail math?”

“I wouldn't pick either of you,” Janus told them, holding in a sigh. “Now can you finish setting the table? Dinner is almost done.”

“That’s boring,” Roman complained. “You gotta pick Dad.”

“I disagree. But why are you asking in the first place?”   
  


The twins locked eyes for a moment having one of those private conversations before Roman spoke for the both of them. “What if it was me and Virgil?”

“I’d live,” Virgil answered without hesitation. 

“I prefer a scenario where all of my sons are alive,” Janus cut in with a pointed look. “And _also_ where you tell me why you’re asking.”

"We need an answer," Remus complained. 

“Can we just agree that both of you suck?” Virgil asked, taking the plates from his younger brothers and setting the table himself. 

“Virgil,” Janus warned. 

“They do,” he mumbled. “I mean I don't have my own room. What could suck more?”

There were multiple things Janus wanted to say to his sons but as the doorbell rang he pushed them to the wayside. He tried to compose himself best he could and after giving his three children stern looks to behave he went to answer it. Logan stood behind the door, looking as wonderful in a suit as always, but Janus would have to admit some of the beauty did come from the yawning child in his arms. “Janus,” he greeted with a smile. “I’d like you to meet Patton.”

The young boy rubbed at his eye with one hand but gave a wave the other, “Hi Mr. Janus.”

“Nice to finally meet you Patton. Did you just wake up from a nap?”

“Cars are his weakness,” Logan stated, setting his son down and moving to pull Janus into a hug. Janus hugged back and let the quick meeting of their lips drown out any of the worries he had for the evening. 

Janus gave a smile silently thinking back to when Virgil had been the same way, "Ready to meet mine?"

"Lead the way."

And then by some miracle dinner had gone well. His boys had actually been on their best behavior, neither Roman nor Remus had done or talked about anything inherently gross and Virgil had done an amazing job of keeping any snide or sarcastic comments in his head. So for a while Janus had truly thought this would go well until the end of the night. But apparently that line of thought had been way too naïve. 

“Dad you never chose,” Remus put in randomly during a lull in conversation. “If you had to pick me or Roman to die who would it be?”

Janus tried to hold in any panic as he glanced at his boyfriend’s confused expression before he looked back to his son. “I told you I am not answering dark questions like that.”

“That’s cheating,” Roman complained. “And what about me and Virgil?”

“I’d choose myself,” Janus told them in a tone which signified this was the end of the conversation, but apparently neither of his twins were good at picking up on that tone.

Remus crossed his arms, “That’s still cheating.”

“I’d have to be playing the game to be cheating at it.”

“But-”

“I don't think you father wishes to rank you at all,” Logan put in. “That’s what you really want to know, right? If he has a favorite?”

“Can I be a favorite?” Patton asked.

Logan ruffled his son’s hair causing the boy to laugh. “You’re already my favorite, Patton.”

“Is that what this is about?” Janus asked the twins in surprise. “I don't have a favorite." But when he saw their looks of disbelief he continued. "Because you’re all my favorite at different things. Roman you're my favorite singer. And Remus you're my favorite story teller. And Virgil-”

“Your favorite at babysitting?” Virgil guessed.

“While you are good at that I was going to say you are my favorite artist. I know you don’t share them with me often, but what you make is _always_ amazing . And these are just small examples but I just love each of you for being you, okay?” As he finished there was a pause as he took in their faces before Virgil gave a slight cough. 

“That’s cheesy,” Virgil mumbled into a bite of cake, but the slight blush on his face was clear and that seemed to be good enough for the twins to drop the subject as they took to teasing him instead. 

Janus couldn't help but let out a slight breath of relief as he turned his attention toward Logan, “Thank you, I had no clue what was happening.”

Logan laced their fingers together before he leaned in to whisper, “Now I won't tell, but who’s your  _ actual  _ favorite?”

Janus only gave a groan in reply.


End file.
